


Kamijo's Castle: The Role Play Party (Part 2)

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Kamijo's Castle [5]
Category: Jupiter - Fandom, LUNA SEA, Miyavi (Musician), Sugizo (Musician), Versailles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: The Role Play party was in full swing. Men were having fun all over the castle and game plans were beginning to bare fruit. This was a party like no other and Kamijo knew he was the star. Why then, wasn't he winning?





	Kamijo's Castle: The Role Play Party (Part 2)

When the guests arrived for dinner, a period in the role play where they would all regroup, Kamijo smugly made sure his three new charms shone bright across the table. He'd arranged a small orgy in his bedroom, an orgy that he was sure had put the four of them right on top. That was until Yuki appeared, one of many men late for dinner, with four charms on his wrist. How had the little slut managed that? An orgy larger than his own? No, Yuki was the only one with four charms at the table.

'He'll never seduce the men upstairs,' Kamijo reassured himself, offering his guests a meal with more drinks and plenty of chance to talk and gossip. The stories his guests created for their characters were often hilarious, and he was having a great time.

His mind however was still on one thing, who to take upstairs next? He'd flirted with Kaya awhile, soon realising the other was somehow under Teru's control. Another one, playing this game better than he was! It was so unfair!

“So, Kamijo,” a flirtatious man said, as they moved into the ballroom. Not that this ball was going to last long with the way men were already slipping away, “You like to draw?”

“I like to paint,” Kamijo answered, glancing over and recognising Sugizo. “Living sculptures, as it were.”

“I'd like to see your paintings,” Sugizo prompted. “Would you mind showing them to me?”

“I can't,” Kamijo answered, “My sculptures don't last long, however, I could turn you into one. If you like?”

“I think I would like,” Sugizo agreed, “Or better yet, why don't you turn my friend into one while I watch?”

“Go get your friend, and meet me upstairs,” Kamijo ordered, slipping out of the room surprised to see Zin and Hizaki entering. Were they playing the game, he wondered. Watching as the pair slipped into each others arms and began to dance. No, they were showing off just how unavailable they were. Let the fools fight over them, he had other plans.

 

Like most of the men, Sugizo had a plan for filling his charm bracelet. A plan that was going perfectly. Two men at once, halved the number of hook ups he needed to make. He didn't lack in confidence, it was easy for him to simply ask. He didn't lack in intelligence either, he had figured out more than a few men's games. Teru, finding the vulnerable characters, and somehow getting them to agree not to sleep with anyone in his presence. Yuki, the police man who for a little pleasure would turn his eye to wrong doings, but only once. He needed to time them perfectly, when he had almost filled his charms, and they were still busy filling their own. Otherwise they would be cock blocking him every step of the way.

That was an end game concern, at the moment he just needed to collect charms so he pushed the information aside for later and whispered his indecent proposal into Miyavi's ear. The other, a close friend of his, didn't even hesitate before following him up the stairs.

“Just don't let the police officer catch us,” Miyavi warned as they ran up the stairs. Yuki's victim, Sugizo thought with a smug smile. To bad the drummer had been distracted, keeping Masashi out of the running.

They entered Kamijo's rooms without knocking, finding the front reception room had been rearranged into an art studio of sorts. He'd expected Kamijo's art to be some kind of bondage, so was more than surprised to see no ropes or harnesses were present.

“Undress the statue for me, make sure he stands tall,” Kamijo ordered. Curious at what Kamijo's game was, Sugizo undressed Miyavi and slipped down to his knees to suck on the already hard cock. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kamijo walk behind Miyavi, his moans suggesting that more than one finger was already buried deep inside him. Together they pleased the young man, making sure he was hard, and prepared for whatever Kamijo had planned.

“He's ready,” Kamijo declared, “Help me carry the statue onto that table.”

“You're art fascinates me,” Sugizo said truthfully, helping Kamijo pick Miyavi up and carrying him to a glass coffee table. It was built well, easily taking the man's weight as they placed him down.

“Position the statue as you like, he won't move,” Kamijo ordered. Obediently Sugizo moved Miyavi's wrists above his head, parted his legs in a perfectly inviting and erotic way. “And now, we paint him. You can go first, don't be afraid to use the statue to access your paint.”

“Let's paint him white, from head to toe,” Sugizo suggested, stripping away his skimpy outfit and claiming Miyavi's hole with his length. He took the other hard and fast, kissing Kamijo as he he worked towards their perfect creation. He took his time, but when the statue was moaning in bliss, he began to splatter the other in white.

He was moved out of the way, Kamijo claiming the spot where he had once been. His cock was so big, Sugizo thought, not at all surprised by the way Miyavi could no longer remain still. Taking no pity on the man, he began to rub the other's cock, determined to make the other as white as possible. They were going to mess Miyavi up tonight, such was Kamijo's art.

 

Miyavi lay on the glass table, dripping in cum from head to toe, not quite believing how much Kamijo had messed him up. He must have come three times that night, or was it four? All he remembered in the end was pleasure, never ending eternal pleasure.

Literally soaking, he found the strength to sit up, witnessing the artists on the floor, still going at it like rabbits. How did they even have stamina, he wondered, realising that from the looks of things Sugizo didn't. He was on all fours, moaning in bliss, but he was more or less still. Receiving the other with no strength to return anything.

Had he had strength, Miyavi would have joined in, instead he wandered into the bathroom and fell to the shower floor, warm water falling over him. This was supposed to be fun, and really it was, but after three cocks today, three of which were insanely large, he knew he couldn't let anyone inside him for awhile. Not that it would stop him playing the game, far from it, he simply wasn't used to always being the one to spread his legs.

“Miyavi, are you OK?” Sugizo asked, as he stumbled into the bathroom. He looked worse than Miyavi felt, and alarmed Miyavi got up and helped the other beneath the water to wash up.

“Just tired, Kamijo is really something, isn't he?” Miyavi teased, glancing up as he noticed the man in question watching them. “Seriously Kamijo, how are you still standing. The way you were tonight, it's barely human!”

“Like a machine,” Sugizo agreed. The vocalist gave them a smile.

“Maybe I am?” Kamijo teased, “Here, let me help you wash. I promise I'll leave both of you alone. At least for the rest of the weekend.”

“Well, maybe not for the whole weekend,” Sugizo prompted, “I'm sure I'll have time for some repeats.”

“I forgot about the game,” Miyavi confessed, carefully removing two of his charms and exchanging them for the new ones. He was making progress, he thought smugly, it was far too soon to give up now.

 

Angrily Zin unlocked the door, ready to snap at whichever man had interrupted him. He'd been having fun with Hizaki, god damn it! If the intruder hadn't been knocking so insistently he would have ignored him entirely. Even so, he had left Hizaki in the bedroom as he greeted the guest in the outer reception room.

“Is the castle on fire?” Zin questioned, “Has someone been taken ill? Or do I have to kill you?”

“This is important,” Masashi prompted, “Please, I need to speak to the two of you. Kamijo won't listen, or any of the others.”

“We're not playing the game,” Zin warned, “But I know you are. Is it so important that you would break from the fun?”

“Yes,” Masashi replied. Ordering him to stay in the reception room he went to collect the guitarist, delaying only enough to help the other into a silk dressing gown. Hizaki had never looked so beautiful, Zin thought as he admired the way Hizaki's hair had fallen loose around his face. It wasn't usual to see Hizaki so unpolished, but then he had been having his fun for a long time.

“What's the matter?” Hizaki asked gently, as he joined Masashi. Zin felt like an intruder in his own rooms, but he wasn't about to leave. If Masashi wanted to talk to Hizaki, he could share his concerns with both of them.

“I need to know what we are,” Masashi explained, “Are we dangerous? Will what we do end up killing us all?”

“I don't know what we are,” Hizaki explained, “Kamijo either. He just fell upon the tree and it changed him, like it did us all. I don't think we're evil. Sex mad, yes, inhuman, sure, but bad? No. Why, has something happened?”

“Yuki was able to swallow two lengths at once,” Masashi half bragged, half explained. Seriously, he was here to boast, Zin thought. Feeling a little sympathetic only when he saw how concerned Masashi was. Masashi had always been protective of Yuki, he must really be worried. “He was fine with it, only he couldn't breath. I thought nothing of it, Yuki thought nothing of it. The other man, Yuuki, he panicked. He thought I was killing him. It was only as I pulled away that I wondered, what if I was?”

“When the tree changed me, I couldn't breath for awhile,” Hizaki remembered, the two others nodding their agreement. “I didn't stop to think about it though. The tree made us into the perfect sexual beings. Large cocks, self preparing ass holes, no gag reflexes. I think this is just another sign of our purpose, to take in cock.”

“Why though?” Masashi asked, “Why would the tree want us with men like this? What is the tree trying to achieve?”

“Maybe it's just a gift,” Zin suggested, “The tree had some fun with us, now we get fun in return?”

“Perhaps,” Masashi said doubtfully. “I don't suppose the two of you could do some research, if you get the time I mean?”

“The gallant knight,” Zin teased, “Worried enough to report the problem, but won't quit the game the sort it out.”

“Too right,” Masashi agreed. “No way am I going to see Kamijo's mocking smile when he wins, if I'm not there with a smile of my own!”

“Who's winning anyway?” Hizaki asked, clearly unable to hide his curiosity.

“Yuki, at dinner at least.” Masashi replied. “I doubt that will last.”

“I'll try and look some things up later,” Hizaki promised.

“Much later,” Zin prompted. “As in, don't be coming back!”

“One of these days, I'm going to fuck you senseless,” Masashi warned, “Both of you.”

“You can try,” Hizaki said with a wicked smile.

 

Kamijo was already feeling frustrated as he watched Kaya being swept away into Teru's rooms. It wasn't too late but most of his guests were settling down for the night. He had planned to do just the same with the other, his last charm of the night. Only that cock-blocker had swept in and poor Kaya, as helpless as he was with the rules of the game, had no choice but to enter the other's room.

He was still sulking over this when he saw Masashi leave Zin's rooms and almost broke character just to scream at him. He hadn't, had he? It was impossible to tell because the moment Masashi laid eyes on him, he gave a smug smile.

“It's a beautiful castle you have here,” Masashi commented, “It would be a shame if someone decided to take it from you.”

'That was it!' Kamijo thought as he pulled his bracelet of his wrist. He could tolerate his own game keeping Kaya from his room, he could cope with Masashi getting to Zin first but he couldn't tolerate this.

“There is no pirate in this game!” Kamijo snapped, “What do you think you're doing? You're ruining it!”

“This is my character,” Masashi said, pulling his own bracelet off his wrist. Zin's charm wasn't there, Kamijo noticed with some relief. “I got foreign traveller. This foreigner just happens to be a pirate.”

“Of course,” Kamijo replied, rolling his eyes. His anger was dying down as quickly as it had flared up. Masashi wasn't beating him, in fact he had one more charm and whilst Teru had taken Kaya right out of his arms, he hadn't taken Masashi's charm that night. “Every foreigner is a pirate?”

“Just the sexy kind,” Masashi responded with a wink. It was true, Kamijo thought as he took in the bassists outfit, he really was exceptionally sexy in that costume. Perhaps there was space for a pirate in the games after all. At very least, he didn't want to end the first night alone.

“You should have asked me first,” Kamijo muttered, no longer feeling like shouting at the other. He slipped on his bracelet and as Masashi did the same, he quickly turned on the charm and got the pirate in the sanctuary of his rooms. One more charm for both of them, he'd still be winning. Unless Yuki had worked some miracle of course.

 

Knowing perfectly well Kamijo had just had a childish temper tantrum, Masashi followed the other into his rooms. If only he had slept with Zin, that would make the moment just perfect. Perhaps tomorrow? Hizaki had certainly seemed interested in him, but then the guitarist always was.

“You know,” Masashi flirted, “I haven't thanked you for letting us stay in your castle. We pirates always show proper gratitude, to those who keep us from harm.”

“Really, there's no need,” Kamijo responded. Still, no words could stop him from his experiment. Releasing Kamijo's length, he fell to the floor and began to lick it to full hardness. In seconds he had a long thick shaft in his hands, his mouth wrapped around the head. The other smelled good, obviously fresh from one of the many showers he must have had that day. Since they had found the tree he had begun to wonder if he should live in the bathroom himself.

“Show me your gratitude,” Kamijo moaned, exactly what Masashi was planning. Hungrily he moved his mouth down the other's length, swallowing the girth and feeling the head sliding down his throat. His airways were full, but he felt no need to breath. How long could he last? That was the question.

Pleasuring Kamijo he silently counted, giving up at around two hundred as it began apparent they really didn't need to breath. He felt no ill effects from this, no need to fear for his own safety. Perhaps the other's were right? They had been made as the perfect beings of sexual pleasure, without any consequences.

He moved his tongue along the other's length, swallowing around the length, pleasuring Kamijo with everything he had to give. He loved this, loved making the other moan, loved not having to worry about human restrictions. This was a gift. Who was he to question it?

As cum filled him he pulled away, allowing the other's pleasure to soil his clothes. Who cared? He wouldn't be wearing them for long. Neither of them would be wearing clothes. Slowly he stood up and kissed the other, re-instating his dominance upon this spoilt brat. Sure, this was Kamijo's castle and Kamijo's game. That didn't mean the vocalist had the right to tell him what to do, or get annoyed when he didn't entirely follow the rules.

He undressed the other and pushed him over the edge of the bed. It was clear Kamijo was loving the treatment, they both were. That ass was so beautiful and so wet! There was no need for preparation, no need for anything at all. He could take the other, as was his right to do!

Soiled clothes fell to the floor, unwanted or needed. Perhaps from now on he would walk naked through the halls! Perhaps not, the other's would want him more if there was just a little left for the imagination.

He took hold of Kamijo's hips and filled the other with one fluid movement. Kamijo's moans were loud and wanton, just like his own would soon be. He was a pirate and pirate's always took what they wanted by force.

Almost desperately he began to pounded into the other, finally satisfied at long last. To long had he been Hizaki's toy, or Yuki's gentle lover. It was about time his dominant side got a turn and who was better than the blond to use for his release?

He pounded harder, faster, knowing now there was nothing he could do tonight that would hurt the other. In this form they were built for just one thing, sex and he was going to make sure the whole castle knew it. He would fill his bracelet, not for the game, that meant little to him now. He just wanted to experience being with them all!

He came with a gasp of pleasure, not caring in the slightest when Kamijo forced him down on the bed and began to abuse him in much the same manner. Neither man would be getting much sleep that night, neither man cared.

 


End file.
